Parties
by strawberriesandcigarettes
Summary: Jace and Aline had a bad break up. So did Clary and Sebastian.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I own nothing and no profits are being made. As lifelesslyndsey said so aptly, not my sandbox, just my sandcastle.**_

Hi friends! I'm trying to focus on studying for my finals, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Welcome to my brain dump.

Prompt: my friends dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me

Prompt writer: inthebackoftheimpala

Summary: Jace and Aline had a bad break up. So did Clary and Sebastian.

* * *

Jace liked parties. Actually, Jace loved parties. Unfortunantly, this party sucked and Isabelle was shit-faced so he wasn't going anywhere. Magnus had thrown this huge end of the year party and Isabelle dragged both Jace and Alec with her, claiming that they would have fun. They were not, in fact, having fun. Alec was brooding and pining after the leather-and-glitter clad Magnus, who was grinding and twerking the night away. Jace had a workout tomorrow morning and didn't want to deal with a hangover so he was woefully sober.

"Jace, come dance!" Isabelle shouted over the music. The mixed drink in her hand slouched onto the ground.

"I think I'm good, Iz."

"Yoooooou are so fucking lame!" This train of thought was quickly forgotten and she stumbled away. Alec, who was sitting next to Jace on one of the regal couches, suddenly stiffened.

"Aline is here." Alec hissed. Jace's neck cracked, he turned so fast. There, in all her cold beauty, was the _last_ person Jace wanted to see. Not only that, but her apparent date was mega-dick Sebastian Velarc. He stood and tried to blend his tall form into the crowd, which was tragically unsuccessful. He glanced behind him and knew when Aline spotted him; her face froze over and she started whispering harshly to Sebastian. He speed up his fight through the partying teens until he made it to the other side of the room.

"Jace? What are you doing over here?" Simon, Isabelle's boyfriend, was sitting at a table with three other people.

"Ratface." Jace responded. "Can I sit?" He gestured to a chair beside him.

"I guess?" He looked at the people around him, all of whom were confused, but they nodded anyway.

"Thanks." He sat, and leaned over. "Aline is here." Sudden understanding flashed over Simon's face, then horror.

"Is she with Sebastian?" He asked.

"Yep." Jace groaned.

"Sebastian? Sebastian is here?" A redhead to Jace's right asked.

"With Aline." Simon told her. Her face turned red, but not from embarrassment. She was holding her breath, and trying to push down the sudden urge to scream.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked. "Do you want to leave?"

"Oh please Simon. You know me better than that. He doesn't even know I'm here."

"Um, Clary. They are coming this way." A guy he recognized as Jordan said. Clary stood, made a split second decision, and turned to Jace.

"Kiss me." She said.

"Clary-"

"Shut up, Simon. That's my ex and the girl he cheated on me with." Jace stared at the apparently crazy redhead and decided that he might as well. It's not like he had any other attack plan. He shrugged and grabbed the tiny girl by the waist, pulling her into his lap. She squeaked, but otherwise came willingly.

"If you're going to do this, you have to do it now." Mia, the other person at the table, said.

"May I?" Jace asked, trying to keep _some_ decorum in this strange situation.

"Go for it." She grinned at him. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He kept the kiss short and pulled back soon after, but Clary didn't agree. She wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol, the pressure of know that Sebastdick was watching, or simply because she liked kissing this sexy as fuck blonde guy. When she followed him back, he seemed to take the him, because the heat ramped up. He lifted her up on his lap, so instead of sitting on top of his lap, she was straddling him. His hands stayed on her hips and his lips started to move on top of hers. She followed his lead, her hands going to his hair, where she grasped the soft golden stands. Jace took this as a challenge and kissed her harder. As his hands started to wander south, they were suddenly interrupted but Simon, who cleared his throat.

"They are gone." He said awkwardly. At some point, Isabelle had joined them and was very confused. Clary, clearly embarrassed, slipped off Jace's lap.

"Um, thanks… sorry."

"Don't be sorry. That was my ex and the guy she cheated on me with." He said, much ess embarrassed, but fixing his hair with his fingers.

"You were Aline's boyfriend?" She asked.

"I was. I didn't know Sebastian had a girlfriend."

"He wanted to 'keep us a secret'. Apparently he didn't want to 'tarnish' his reputation with me."

"Asshole." Jace scoffed.

"Tell me about it." She laughed.

"I've got to go find a friend of mine before he gets too wasted." Jace stood from the table and was about to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Clary had a Sharpie in her hand, and was writing a phone number on his arm.

"Jace." He cleared his throat. "My name is Jace, by the way."

"Clary. It's nice to meet you, Jace."


End file.
